


The Hound's Little Bird

by Baby1967Impala



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, asongoficeandfire, game of thrones
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Love, Lust, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Stranger - Freeform, The North remembers, Westeros, Winterfell, ironthrone, old gods and the new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby1967Impala/pseuds/Baby1967Impala
Summary: Sansa Stark has come along way from being clueless in Kingslanding. Sandor wanted to help her but she refused to leave during the Battle of the Blackwater.Now, she sits Queen in the North, and Sandor has returned to serve her once again.
Relationships: Arya/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The Hound's Little Bird

Sandor tugged Stranger to a stop outside the great, heavy wooden gates of Winterfell. He left the wintry castle and he had never planned on coming back. Sandor had said his goodbyes soon after the sun that brought an end of the Long Night had risen. He believed his end was in Kingslanding, he thought he would die trying to murder his brother. Right as Gregor was about to land his killing blow to Sandor's skull, Sansa's long flowing firey hair and piercing blue eyes appeared in his mind and he found a reason to live. Sandor drew his longsword and in one swipe, Gregor's head rolled down the stairs of the Red Keep. 

The gates opened and Sandor lead Stranger inside. The yard was full of life and peace, unlike the panicking chaos during the Night. Waiting to meet him at the gate was the tallest woman he had ever met, with chopped golden hair and iced eyes. Brienne of Tarth. 

"Clegane," she greeted him, only bowing her head slightly, "Her Grace is waiting for you in her solar." 

With a huff, Sandor slid from Stranger and handed the reins to a small stable boy. "Don't try to groom him. Might be the last thing you do." The boy nodded hesitantly. Stranger only cared for Sandor and Arya Stark. 

A long heavy, dark grey cloak hung from Brienne's iron armor. The fabric was so dark it could be mistaken for black. "You a queensguard then?" 

Brienne nodded, her hand resting on Oath Keeper. "Yes. I was the first to swear the vows."

Sandor detested the North, it was bitter. But it was better than the South. Sandor's body felt frozen solid and once he entered the stone walls of Winterfell, he welcomed the warmer air as it touched his ruined face. _Fuck the North,_ Sanor thought to himself as the doors closed behind him and Brienne. 

He didn't pay serious attention to the great hall, it was empty and crisp leaves scattered the rough stone floor. Servants lowered the grand chandelier, lighting the stubby candles, in preparation for what, he didn't know. Sandor wouldn't give two shits about Winterfell without Sansa. Of course, Sansa Star was Winterfell now. Sansa was all of the North. She was their queen and they adored her. Sandor could tell from the looks on the faces of the people he passed each day on his journey back from Kingslanding. There was a light in their eyes he hadn't seen before. Each and every person felted loved by his little bird. Everyone but him. 

That was what Sandor dread about this reunion. She might have been his reason to live but she would bring him pain every second of every day. He didn't understand what he wanted from Sansa or what he expected. He knew that she would welcome his return with welcome arms. Sansa trusted him without a doubt but that was all. He wouldn't dare call them friends.

Sandor wondered what his new place would be as he climbed the steps toward Sansa's solar. 


End file.
